His one 'If only
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spin off by DS. Severus as teenager and the story of how his life really became the way it did...R
1. The Beginning of His end

His one 'If only...'  
Chapter 1  
"The Beginning of His End"  
By Deep Shadows

AUTHOR'S Note: This is updated version of chapter one for this... And the next chapter is well, after it Stupid, i know but hey its how it works...  
Snape isnt mine, wel becasue if he was i would never leave my house... he belongs to JK Rowling... So lucky...

* * *

Miranda watched in disgust the spectacle that James Potter was making of Severus Snape. She did not approve of the constant torture of Severus, turning him upside down and showing his undergarments was unacceptable. Severus was a Slytherin, like Miranda, but that did not mean she had to anything to stop it. It angered her that all Severus did was insult Lily Evans and Potter. Miranda knew Severus was at least proficient in his magic, so he should have done something. Miranda Entingo would never admit it to anyone but somewhere deep within the cool calculating woman that she was, there was a glimmer of like for Severus. She watched the four Gryffindors walk off, her anger near the boiling point. She got up from her shadowy, grassy spot and walked over to the embarrassed Severus. "You let them walk away." She scolded as he straightened his robes.

"Sod off Entingo. I don't need you to be Professor Obvious." He hissed back, his coal eyes fluttering about to the faces around him.

"Severus. You're a pure blood for Pete's sake. Show them who's boss, something!" Miranda sighed, knowing two things. One, she was being watched and this would not be good for her popularity and two, this was going no where fast.

"What do you care? What's it matter to the mighty Entingo clan?" He growled, knowing that he was messing with the wrong witch, but not caring.

"Watch it! You know I would have no problem sweeping the floor with you." She snarled as she turned and began to walk off. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair and proceeded to walk faster.

'Miranda! Dear, it's quite rude to walk away when you know someone is calling you." Lucius called after her. She cringed inwardly, hating Lucius for everything that he was. He was a Malfoy, a member of the family in which her own was involved with a blood feud.

"Yes Malfoy?" She growled, turning her face slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She watched him walk towards her proudly and she straightened her own shoulders.

"Lucius, please tell me what it is. I'd rather go on with my day with the least amount of you as possible." she said sarcastically, collecting her anger to be used at her will.

"Miranda, must you speak to me like that? I am only trying to be friendly." Lucius Malfoy cooed and Miranda had to control herself. She turned to face him, her blue eyes blazing, yet her face calm with a slight smirk. "Lucius, I am not your friend. Do not try to be friendly. I'm quite confident in the fact that you are not my friend and I like it that way. Back off or I take you out right here." she said calmly, whispering the last sentence for his ears alone. She promptly turned and walked away, her ebony hair bouncing along behind her. She was angry at Lucius, at Severus, but most importantly she was furious at James Potter and the so called 'Marauders'. She stormed down the stairs towards the Slytherin house. "Potter... Thinks he can pick on anyone... Show him..." She mumbled as she reached the stone gargoyle. She growled the password and it leapt aside. She walked in a flopped ungracefully on the couch, a deep scowl on her face.

"Bad day?" A voice cooed from behind her.  
She smiled and sighed, "Yeah. One of the worst so far. You?" A young man with dark brown hair and deep brown, caring eyes walked around the sofa and sat next to her. He was a Callabella, one of the oldest families in wizarding history. He was also he closest friend and troublesome companion.

"Miranda, you mustn't work yourself up over such small things." He smiled softly.

"I know Andres, but I couldn't help it. Potter's crew was messing with Severus and Lucius decided to banter with me." She stated, frowning deeply. He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"Calm down, Miranda. I'm here, just relax." he cooed as he patted her back. Even though Miranda was not acting angry, he knew she was and she loved him for it. Love in that _'your my big brother'_ fashion. She laughed loudly, sprawling out on the couch and laying her head in his lap.

"Thank you Professor Intuitive. I feel so much better. Now tell me how I must harness my anger and use it for the good of mankind.' She laughed, looking up at him gratefully.

"Oh sod off." he said laughingly, brushing her hair out of her face. She sat up and shoved him lightly.  
"Take that you Callabella scum!"

He looked at her in mock indignation and shoved her back, saying "Watch it you Entingo Heathen!" They both laughed and began wrestling on the couch. Miranda pinned Andres down and pinned his arms with her own. "Ah ha! I've got you now." She said triumphantly, perching on his stomach.

"I think not!" He laughed as he tipped her over and they both fell to the floor.

Miranda collapsed under Andres's weight. She laughed out loud and curled into a ball as he tried to pin her. She rolled away and stood, smirking. "To fast for ya, Callabella?" She said sarcastically.

"You wish. I just take it easy on ya." He said smoothly. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh no. I'm late for Quidditch Practice." She exclaimed, rushing up the stairs. She changed and ran back down the stairs, mumbling "Captain is going to kill me.". She grabbed her broom and rushed out of the room, leaving Andres alone. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she hurriedly hopped on her broom and flew down the corridor. She turned corners rapidly, dashing up the stairs and screeching to a halt at the entrance doors. She hopped down quickly and opened the doors, rushing out with out closing them. She took off towards the pitch, cursing herself for forgetting. 'Stupid... Need to focus... Game against Gryffindors tomorrow... Lestrange is gonna kill me..." she murmured. She reached the pitch and was quickly given her tongue-lashing.

"Miranda, how can I get it through to you. We have to practice and those Damned Gryffies keep taking all the pitch time. You need to be here on time. Next time, I will not allow you to play in the upcoming match. We need you ferocity." The Slytherin Captain yelled.

"Sorry, won't happen again. What'd I miss?" She asked sitting on the bench next to the other beater, Bellatrix Black.

"Nothing much. You know the strategy. We have got to keep Potter from getting the snitch long enough for Lucius to get it." Lestrange said sternly. Miranda smiled at him, knowing fully well the plan and her part. Miranda was a beater, one part of the more vicious Beater duo since the beginning of Quidditch. Bellatrix and her were the best and everyone knew it. Give Miranda a beater bat and Bludger and you were screwed. Their job this game would be to knock as many Bludgers as possible at James Potter.

"Alright, let's get some flight time. Entingo, your target will be Malfoy first. Don't kill him." Captain Lestrange commented. Miranda smirked and got on her broom. She watched as the Bludger was let loose and she turned her gaze to Lucius.

The Bludger swung by her and she bashed it towards Lucius. Lucius moved to the right and ducked. The Bludger turned at the last second and rammed right into Lucius. He was knocked off his broom from the sheer force and one of her teammates swooped down and caught him mid-air, another Slytherin tactic.

"Nice work Miranda. Let's see it again. Next!" Lestrange yelled and a new teammate flew into view. For hours this went on, Miranda alternating with Bellatrix and both of them taking out teammates like flies. It took two hits for some but they all fell eventually. The sky grew dark and Lestrange called it a night.

Miranda landed, her arms sore from swinging her beater's bat so much. She began to walk slowly off the pitch when she swore she saw a person dressed in all black, dodging through the shadows towards the school at a fast run. She leapt on her broom and dashed off, sure that it was a Gryffindor spy. She raced forward, the wind whipping her braid about as she closed in on the person. As she reached about five feet from them she leapt off her broom, landing on the person, while her broom collapsed to the ground nearby. Miranda's weight made the person fall over and Miranda took the opportunity to flip the person over, sure to see Pettigrew or Black. She rolled him over to see his face and gasped in shock as the other gasped as well. Not only was in not a Gryffindor Spy, but it was one of her own house.

'Severus? What are you doing at the pitch? You don't play Quidditch." She stated standing up slightly ,her hands clasped on his shoulders.

"Get your hands off me Entingo!" he growled. She heard brooms behind her and decided that anyone seeing Severus in such a position under her would be bad for both of them.

"Get up! Get on the broom!" She hollered she summoned her broom and got on. He looked at her untrustingly and skeptical, but must have seen the others and had the same thought, cause he clumsily mounted the broom and Miranda kicked off the ground.

Miranda had no idea why she was taking Severus from the others, but since he complied she figured it was alright. She pulled the broom around one of the castle turrets, swooping and landing on the roof. She leapt of agilely and demanded, "Why were you at the pitch?" He got off and looked around hastily, his cold eyes searching the shadows.

"Because I wanted to watch." He growled as he noted that no one else was around and seemly relaxed.

"You know that Lestrange doesn't allow that! He would have... Well I'm not to sure what he would have done, but it would have been bad." She said rubbing her temples carefully, trying to understand this abstract person before her. He watched her in confusion.

"Why do you care?" He asked stubbornly. She looked at him, thinking to herself,_ Is he that dense?_ His repeating of the question only answered her own thoughts. She sighed, knowing this would take a lot of courage and it might be her only chance.

"Severus, Are you that clueless?" She questioned, walking towards him.

He backed up a step and stated "What do you mean?"

"Get on the broom." She sighed as she picked up the broom and got on. He got on afterwards seemingly confused and after some hesitation and they took off.

She landed them near the back entrance to the school, near the dungeons and Slytherin Common room entrance as well. Getting off lightly she turned and waited for him to dismount. He got off slowly and turned to look at her. She took all her courage and reached out and grabbed both his shoulders. He flinched and tried to back up.

"You are the densest kid I've ever met." With that she kissed him lightly and briefly.

"I... um... Bye!" She said, grabbing her broom and rushing off, leaving Severus in a shocked stupor.

_Moron, you should have at least told him.._ she thought, as she ran straight to her dorm room, rushing right past Andres without saying a word. She collapsed into her bed, unsure of how she was going to face the music of her actions in the morning.


	2. Sevvie's Got A Girlfreind?

His one "If only..."  
Chapter 2  
"Sevvie's got a girlfriend?"  
By Deep Shadows

A/N: I know chapt 2 is short but they get long i promise...  
Toodles  
DS

* * *

Severus froze when her lips touched his. They were so warm and soft, the softest things he had ever felt and her hands on his shoulders sent vibes to his mind that he had never experienced. Unsure of what to do or what had just happened he could not speak as she rushed off. He fell to the ground, sitting on the cold stone.

_'Your the densest kid I've ever met...'_ Repeated in his mind over and over again.

"She can't like me, that's impossible." He mused to himself. He sat there fro a moment, rationalizing over the events. A cool burst of wind took him from his reverie. He got up, grumbling and wrapping his black cloaks around him as he stalked into the castle.

"Late night Snivellius?" A voice drawled behind him as he entered the doors. Severus froze mid-step, fully aware of who was speaking to him.

"Potter. Shouldn't you be off reeking havoc in your wake?" Severus growled, not turning around.

"Hey Snapey, I'd watch how you talk to him while we're around." Sirius Black growled.

Severus shuddered, he could take Potter on one on one, but if his 'friends' were there he was screwed. Severus's hand moved towards his wand, preparing for the draw.

"Don't even think about it." Pettigrew hissed behind him and he felt the tip of a wand on his back. Severus closed his eyes, bracing for the moment that they began to inflict there torture upon him.

Suddenly, the statue leapt aside and Tom Riddle leapt out, followed by Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Walden McNair. Severus stepped back into Pettigrew's wand as he became startled.

"Potter, you and your minions better move along." Tom growled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you were out wandering on your excursions." Lucius mocked.

Severus moved towards Lucius, turning and drawing his wand. Potter and Black exchanged glances, and Pettigrew hide behind Lupin.

"Let's go guys." Lupin stated, his hand twitching a bit. Severus looked at him with perplexity.

"Yeah, we don't need to waste our time anyways." James stated, turning and walking off.

"Night night Snivellius." Sirius hissed and followed Potter. They all turned and walked off and Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"Luckily for you we were going to go get some food." Tom stated, slapping Snape on the back.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied. Lucius walked up to him and looked at him funnily.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?" He replied, uncomfortable with Lucius so close to him.

"Why do you have lipstick smeared on your lips?" Lucius questioned. Severus blushed and looked around him at all the guys looking intently at him.

"I... Um... Yea.. Um..."

"Wow, Sevvie's got a girlfriend!" Walden stated, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"And all this time we thought he was an in the closet guy." Tom retorted.

"So who is she?" Lucius asked, an intent look in his eyes as he got closer.

"I need to go do my homework." He stated, turning and rushing in the open entrance way, not looking back till he reached his dorms.

-----------------

The Marauders hid under the cloak, watching the scene unfold between the group of Slytherins. They watched as the group shrugged and headed for the kitchens and Potter burst with laughter.

"Snivellius has a girlfriend?" He shrieked.

"I wonder who it is." Lupin questioned.

"I bet ya it's not even a girl!" Black croaked, rolling over in laughter. James sat up and looked at the entrance way.

"Guys, you know what? This gives me an idea! Let's keep a closer eye on dear Severus, let's see who this mystery girl is."

"Deal" They all stated, getting up and walking of to the Gryffindor Tower, intent on spreading this new rumor to a new proportion.


	3. The Morning She Hated Him

**His one "If only..."  
****Chapter 3  
**"_The Morning She Hated Him"  
__By: Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter stuff, it's J.K. Rowling's and Just an **FYI** _(For your information) _Headmaster Dippet is from Book Two_ "Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets" _The Chapter when The Diary pulls Harry Fifty years in the past... That Means that Dumbledore is teaching... not sure what yet. _--giggle--_

**Author's Note: **For those of you who told me Tom Riddle was not in school at this time, I am here to inform you that this was a little bit before Hagrid was expelled for the _Chamber of Secrets _and Tom was a Prefect. Draco said in the Second book that the last time the _Chamber of Secrets _had been open was when his dad was in school, which meant Tom had to be a student then as well. **So HAHA I am right... **He is not Voldemort yet, But he is very close.

-----------------------------

Miranda awoke stiffly, having fallen asleep in a tight ball. She was hit by something and blearily looked up to see Bellatrix smacking her with a pillow.

"Get up. We have a game today." She yelled with excitement.

"I don't want to get up..." Miranda moaned, covering her head with a pillow.

"Fine then I won't tell you the newest gossip that I heard from Narcissa this morning." Bellatrix declared. Miranda sat up straight and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me" She demanded getting out of bed and dressing.

"Ok, Severus, He... Has a girlfriend." Bellatrix drew out.

"WHAT!" Miranda yelled in fury. She clenched her fists and her companion noticed her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing... Nothing at all" She spoke through gritted teeth. She dressed quickly rushing down the stairs to the common room behind her fellow beater. On one of the leather couches sat Andres Callabella, her true confidant.

"Morning, oh bright rays of sunshine. Of to win us the house cup?" He cooed, a smile on his face that was quick replaced with worry once he glimpsed the held back tears of Miranda. He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head "no".

"Bella, would you be a dear and go tell Lucius that he does not need anymore beauty rest. He won't get out of bed and I'm fed up with trying." Andres asked and Bella smirked.

"With Pleasure." She echoed as she scrambled up the boys flight of stairs. Andres was off the couch within seconds with his arms around her, she just cried briefly on his shoulder, not telling him why.

"What is it my dear friend?" He questioned. She shook her head no and then pulled back. With a quick sigh she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Bad dreams." She spoke and he nodded in understanding. Bella came rushing back down the stairs, a near nude blonde Lucius rushing behind her.

"BELLATRIX BLACK! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" He yelled as she rushed up the girl's stairs and Lucius froze at the bottom.

"Come on, give it back." He growled.

"Are you awake now, Mr. sleeping beauty." She teased and he crossed his arms.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Cause your lucky Lestrange didn't wake you. He's meaner than me." She spoke as she slid down the banister with ease. Miranda watched her and chuckled.

"Show off." Lucius growled and walked back up his stairs, giving Miranda a lingering stare. He only stopped looking when Andres blocked his view.

"Ready Champ." Bella questioned, slugging Miranda in the shoulder. Miranda slugged her back and replied, "Ready when you are."

"Good, let's go get some grub." She spoke as she dragged Miranda from the common room.

--------------------------------

Miranda sat at the Slytherin Table, casting a angry glance towards a stooping black figure near the end of the table.

_He has a girlfriend, after last night, after I so left myself open... I wonder who this mystery girl is... She has got to be a fast mover cause I kissed him last night... Guys... I'll never understand them..._ Miranda thought and as she made this assumption Severus, the person she was angrily looking at, glanced her way. He blushed oh so slightly and turned away from her. About that time a silken white hands lay on her shoulder.

"Good Morning Dear." Lucius cooed and Miranda growled.

"Lucius, it is in your best damn interest to remove you hand from my shoulder or you will be at a disadvantage in our playing tonight." She spoke standing forcefully. Lucius backed away under her stern gaze as Headmaster Dippet looked their direction. That was when Tom showed up. Miranda cringed, under his stare, her always gave her the creeps. He walked towards her slowly and gazed into her eyes.

"I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours, it might get you into trouble." Tom Riddle spoke to her. She glared and stood tall.

"You don't scare me Tom, that badge, that voice, none of it scares me. Remember that." She spoke as she sat back down next to Bella. She heard him growl and they headed of to sit by Severus, who looked over at her and then back to Tom who was gesturing to her and speaking angrily.

Bella spoke to her, a tremor or fear in her voice., "You shouldn't mess with him. He's up there in the hierarchy of things."

"Your point is. He acts like his is a god among mortals and somebody needs to knock him of his high horse." She stated, gulping down her orange juice.

Lestrange walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder and she and Bellatrix Black, and the rest of the Slytherin team, headed to the pitch for more practice. Little did she notice the shadow that followed the whole team as they headed off for practice.

-------------------------------

**Deep Shadows:** SO? What do you think will happen next???

I'm really trying to keep you all guessing... _--sips coffee--_

The Next Chapter will Be Snape's lovely morning... _--snicker--_

I will be trying to do these Chapters in "He said, She said" Format... Which means It will Be Miranda's POV (Point of veiw) for one Chapter, Then Severus's POV for the next. If I have to add somebody esles, they don't get their own chapter, they get to be just a unimportant add -on like James Potter's little scene in the ending of Chapter 2.

MWHAHAHA!!!!!! _--gulps coffee--_

**EckoStalker:** Lay off the Coffee man... Your starting to freak me out...

**Deep Shadows:** I know, but it's fun.

**Severus:** This is horrific, you are trying to set me up with your alter-egos' mother.

**Deep Shadows:** I know, nifty isn't it? _--reaches for cup o' joe--_

**EckoStalker:** NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU! BAD DEEP SHADOWS! _-- smacks her hand--_

**Deep Shadows:** _-- points angry finger at Ecko--_ No touchy my coffee!

**EckoStalker: **No coffee for you, now tell the nice people bye.

**Deep Shadows:** _--pouts and crosses arms--_ Bye

**EckoStalker:** _--Shakes Head--_ Bye all Read and Reveiw


End file.
